TCN
TCN&R #4920 is the lead chase engine from the made for TV movie, Atomic Train (1999). The locomotive was owned by a railroad company called TCN&R. General Info Movie: Atomic Train (1999). Railroad Company: TCN&R. Number: 4920 Builder: Montreal Locomotive Works. Class M420. Built: 1973 Configuration: Bo-Bo/ Four Axle Wheel Trucks. Locomotive Portrayed by: BC Rail #643. Locomotive Bio John Seger from the NTSB who was out with Cance (Norris Mackenzee's son) climing on Rocks until they heard the news about Train 642 becoming a runaway, after John heard the news He Requested a Helicopter the railroad emergency, Ed from Denver railway control told John that the runaway is carrying biomedical and flammable chemicals on board, Ed also told him that theres another freight train approaching 6 miles back, John decided to have the freight engines drop the cars and chase after the runaway, after Ed heard John's suggestion He Dispatched TCN&R # 4920 (Lead) and 4922 (Trailing) to drop off the cars and become the chase train, Ray the Chase Locomotive's Engineer was told that theres clear track between Him and the Runaway, The Chase engine was maintaining speed so it could catch the Runaway, John Seger deployed the rope ladder from the helicopter so he can get to The chase train, The helicopter drew closer to the Engine, It swayed back and forth, John Shouted to the Helicopter's Pilot to fly down as he was still on the rope ladder, atlast he landed on the top of the engine, He climed down from the roof and into the cab of the Locomotive, There he meet Ray and they shook hands with eachother, Ed informs that there gonna derail the runaway, John said that they can catch it and wanted Him to give them a few minutes, But Ed Denieds His request and ask them to reverse the chase train to safety, John hung up radio and he refused to back away from the runaway, He ask Ray to put the Locomotive's throttle to full to continue the rescue, Later Ed Informs John that there's a Nuclear Bomb on the runaway train and they can't derail it and take any chances so he has to stop the train, John shouted to Ray to gain more speed to catch up with the runaway but Ray was fearful of having his engines shaked apart by the runaway, they didnt have a choice but to go the Runaway and stop it, Finally the chase engines TCN&R # 4920 & 4922 started to catch up with the runaway, John Tells Ray that they are in close range of the train, Ray Blast the Chase Locomotive's horn to Announced their presents to the caboose on the back of the Train, Al, Tucker and Steve where very happy to see the chase engines come their way, They encourage the Chase Locomotive's Engineer to come closer to couple up to the caboose in order to stop the train, Stan looks back in # 642 as the Chase Locomotive blast its horn, Stan tells Wally that Ray is coming to stop them, but Wally Hopes that He could hook them up, John went outside the locomotive's cab and on to it's front deck to release the coupling so they can couple up to the runaway. They were having trouble coupling the engine to the caboose because the coupling wouldn't connect properly. At last they couple the chase engine to the runaway. Ray began to slow His engine to control the runaway. The Wheels on the Runaway Locomotives began to make loud squeal noise when they were slowing down. Sparks fly from the wheels because of it. Ray backs His Chase Engine in the hope of stopping the Runaway. Unfortunately The coupling on the Caboose broke off so they can't connect to the Train Anymore. Because of this John decided hop on The Runaway Train to figure out how to stop It. A large pile of sand was sitting on the Tracks when the Runaway Hit the pile causing Tucker the brakeman to fall off the Train and on to the Tracks. Ray warnned Tucker to get off the Tracks with His Locomotive's Horn and even Al Shouts His name but it was too late to save Tucker on time when The Chase Engine ran over his body Killing Him Instantly. There was nothing that the crews on both Trains can do to bring Tucker back. Ray was radio by Denver Control. Telling To back far away from the Runaway while He still has some time. But Ray refused the order and mute his radio just to save two guys from the Runaway. Steve Monroe one of the Brake men on caboose jumps on to the chase engine while Al Discus stays behind because of His Broken Leg. Minutes Later The Chase Train speeds up When the Runaway was slowing down. Al on the back of the runaway was begging to The Chase Engine's Engineer to stop his Train But It was Too Late. The Chase Engine Collides into the caboose smashing it to pieces killing Al onboard. Because of the Crash The Runaway Lost It's brakes and continue to roll down the main line over Jackson Summit. The Chase Train Crawls to a hault after the collision and Ray was bleeding badly in The Locomotive's Cab. Trivia Image Galley Freight 4920.png TCN&R-4920-Deleted-Scene.jpg|A deleted scene with TCN&R 4920. John-seger-and-4920-deleted-scene.png|A second deleted scene with 4920. Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.27.33.png TCN&R-4920-01.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.27.58.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.28.20.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.28.43.png TCN&R-4920-02.png|4920 with incorrect number boards. TCN&R-4920-03.png TCN&R-4920-04.jpg Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.29.22.png TCN&R-4920-05.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.30.22.png i4d221aa9d6a66.png TCN&R-4920-06.png TCN&R-4920-07.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.35.06.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.35.33.png 4920 closer.png 1802 & 4920.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.36.07.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.36.18.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.36.39.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.37.52.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.38.12.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.38.34.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.39.49.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.40.14.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.40.44.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.40.55.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 22.42.50.png Crash 1.png Crash 2.png Screenshot 2018-05-09 22.40.29.png Screenshot 2017-09-16 17.42.24.png St Laurent and Atlantic Railway M420W no 3569 front.jpg|TCN&R 4920's Basis. Appearances Atomic Train (1999) Category:Chase Locomotives Category:Lead Locomotives Category:Locomotives featured in Atomic Train 1999 Category:Locomotives built by Montreal Locomotive Works Category:Secondary Locomotives of the Movies Category:Locomotives Used from BC Rail Category:MLW M420 Locomotives Category:Stand Alone Locomotives Category:Stand Alone Diesel Locomitves Category:Wide Cab Diesel Locomotives